warframefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Sands of Inaros
Sands of Inaros là một Quest tự chọn từ bản , liên quan đến Baro Ki'Teer', anh ta sẽ nói về một báu vật chôn giấu ở Mars. hoàn thành quest sẽ nhận được đầy đủ bản chế tác Inaros Warframe. Walkthrough Baro Ki'Teer sẽ xuất hiện theo chu kì 2 tuần và bạn có thể mua được trong shop của anh nhiệm vụ này (nó luôn tồn tại trong giỏ đồ nên không cần canh) với chi phí và , yêu cầu phải đạt MR 5 trở lên để thực hiện. |blueprintunit=Ducats |market= }} Khi hoàn thành bản chế tác và nhận nó thì tag Quest sẽ hiện lên và nếu set nó là main Quest , Baro đẹp trai sẽ gửi tin nhắn cho bạn để bắt đầu phần Story của Quest:Sands of Inaros *Lưu Ý: ''' Trước khi bắt đầu Quest này '''bạn nên đọc các lưu ý của mình để tránh cách trường hợp đáng tiếc xảy ra. # Nếu bạn lỡ bán Warframe Inaros sau khi đã hoàn thành nhiệm vụ này thì bạn chỉ có thể mua bằng plat trong Market. Vì đây là nhiệm vụ chỉ có thể thực hiện một lần . # Chỉ có các người chơi đã đúc xong blue print nhiệm vụ và đang ở cùng mục đích Quest yêu cầu mới có thể lập team. Người đã hoàn thành nhiệm vụ hoặc không đủ các điều kiện trên sẽ không thể vào team được. # Đây là một Quest theo mình là khó, hãy chắc chắn bạn có một Warframe hùng mạnh đủ solo mức Lv60+ , hoặc liên kết sớm với những người chơi khác chưa hoàn thành nhiệm vụ này để giúp đỡ. Mình nhấn mạnh nó khá là chua nếu bạn đi solo trừ khi bạn đang có một con Warframe có trang bị tận răng và vũ khí hàng khủng khiếp. Nên dù mức độ yêu cầu là MR5 thì cũng nên train thêm vào cho đến khi tự tin bạn nhé. Mở đầu: Khám phá lăng mộ bí ẩn trong sa mạc của Mars: Baro giải thích việc sao Hỏa từng là nơi cư ngụ của một thị tộc "Tôn Thờ Bầu Trời, sau này bị Grineer xâm lược và thuộc địa. Hiển nhiên cái Baro quan tâm là báu vật của thị tộc này vẫn còn chôn giấu đâu đó và nhờ Tenno đi tìm hiểu lẫn ..tiện tay mang về thứ gì đó thú vị. Tenno yêu dấu của chúng ta sớm sẽ đến được một hẻm núi nhỏ tên Ara- trên Mars, Baro sẽ kể cho bạn nghe về câu chuyện của 'God King' được được biết đến với cái tên "Inaros" liên quan đến hẻm núi này',' với giọng điệu khá mỉa mai, anh ta tin đó chỉ là một câu chuyện liêu trai đồn thổi từ xa xưa để người dân tránh xa kho báu . Sau khi vào bên trong thì chúng ta nghe được một giọng nữ nhân kể cho con cô nghe về 'Golden Skymen' (chúng ta lập tức liên hệ đến tộc Orokin) những kẻ hùng mạnh xâm lược và bắt bớ mọi người trên hành tinh này cho đến khi Inaros xuất hiện. Vì lý do nào đó, mà Baro cảm thấy bất an nên yêu cầu Tenno dừng tiếng nói đó lại. Cuối cùng của đoạn đường hầm chính là lăng mộ của God King, nơi đang đặt một cái bình tên là the Sacred Vessel , chúng ta là người chính trực nên hiển nhiên không muốn đụng chạm đến các cổ vật, nhưng Baro đã biện minh rằng việc để nó ở đây sẽ rất khó bảo quản , thời gian sẽ phá hủy cổ vật nên yêu cầu chúng ta đem về (thực ra thằng gian thương này muốn kiếm chút đỉnh thoai). *''The blueprint của Inaros chính là phần thưởng của nhiệm vụ .'' hàng lần này. Phần 1. Fulfill the first vessel's challenge Sau khi trở về tàu, Baro sẽ nói với Tenno về cái bình mà chúng ta mang về. Đó không hề có báu vật gì cả ngoài một mẫu blue print cũ nát. Điều này khiến Baro nghi ngờ rằng chiếc bình này sẽ là chìa khóa dẫn đến bí mật về việc Inros cũng là một warframe và được giấu ở đâu đó, và không hề có thần thánh gì hết. Nhưng trước đó cần phải thực hiện nghi thức hiến tế mà chiếc bình yêu cầu để mở ra lời giải tiếp theo cho câu đố cổ đại này. Sau khi Baro lảm nhảm xong thì đây là việc người chơi cần làm: Bước 1, trang bị cái bình (Vessel) vào Gear Bước 2, giết đủ số quái mà chiếc bình yêu cầu thông qua các biểu tượng, việc chiếc bình chọn 1 trong 3 loại biểu tượng quái như trên là ngẫu nhiên. Nó cũng sẽ không hiện lên số lượng quái đã bị biến thành cát , mà thay vào đó thì chúng ta canh mức cát trong bình. Khi mức cát đầy, Baro sẽ gọi điện cho Tenno nên không cần phải cân đo đong đếm làm gì. Lưu ý là bạn phải mang cái bình trong bảng Gear '''thì khi giết quái cát trong bình mới tăng, đồng đội giết quái khi bạn ở gần cát cũng được cộng vào, gợi ý nên đi các map def. Giờ thì dựa vào hình đại diện chúng ta sẽ giết bọn quái như sau: # Detron Crewman: thuộc tộc Corpus khá dễ kiếm nên đừng hỏi . # Seeker: thuộc Grineer , khá cơ bản rồi phải không. # Volatile Runner: thuộc tộc Infected. Loại cơ bản Giai đoạn 1 khá dễ dàng vì đa phần là quái cơ bản , sau khi cái bình đầy cát , Baro sẽ nhờ Tenno (như osin) chạy đến cái lăng mộ và để cái bình vào chỗ cũ. Giọng nữ bí ẩn sẽ trở lại kể cho chúng ta biết, vị thần Inaros đã từng là kẻ phục vụ cho 'Golden Skymen' , nhưng ông ta bất bình trước các hành động tàn ác của chủ nhân nên đã ra tay giết chết một trong số đó, giải cứu nô lệ bị 'Golden Skymen' bắt giữ và trả tất cả về quê hương, Mars. Đến đây Baro sẽ tỏ ra bức xúc và dằng hỏi liệu đó có phải sự thực không thì không ai trả lời. Một lối đi mới sẽ mở ra, vài con mèo tấn công bạn , thịt tụi nó. Baro yêu cầu các bạn trở về tàu. Lúc này cái bình '''the Sacred Vessel sẽ thay đổi biểu tượng. *'Nhận Inaros Neuroptics và chế tạo thôi nào. Phần 2. Fulfill the second vessel's challenge Baro càng tin chắc Inaros là một warframe chứ không phải thần thánh mà người dân cổ xưa của Mars thờ phụng. Anh ta lại yêu cầu Tenno vác bình lên và đi . Sẽ không khó nhưng mất thời gian hơn chút. # Railgun MOA: thuộc tộc Corpus , nên đi map Elara, Jupiter vì nó spam ra khá nhiều. # Hyekka Master: thuộc Grineer , chuyên viên nuôi chó cảnh bán lấy giống, Helene, Saturn là địa điểm đề xuất. # Brood Mother: thuộc tộc Infected. Map def bất kì tộc này ở wave 5 trở lên sẽ spawn ra khá nhiều. Xong xuôi, bình cát lại đầy, Baro lần nữa nhờ Tenno bay trở lại thánh địa Ara để tiếp tục tìm lời giải đáp mang tên Inaros. Đến nơi thì có vẻ như bọn Grineer đã đánh hơi được điều gì đó nên kéo đến khá đông. Một sự thôi thúc gần như nài nỉ từ Baro , anh yêu cầu Tenno và Warframe của mình bảo vệ bí mật về Inaros Khi hoàn tất việc hạ gục một tiểu đoàn Grineer, đi sau một chút vào khu vực lăng mộ, giọng nói bí ẩn lại vang lên kể về quá khứ của vùng đất. Inaros hùng mạnh đã đẩy lùi được sự xâm lược của 'Golden Skymen' nhưng ông không thể ngăn cản việc chúng thả rất nhiều Infected (từ dự án Silvana) nhằm tiêu diệt thị tộc. Để chặn đứng sự bành trướng của loài ký sinh, Inaros đã biến thành một trận bão cát lớn và quét sạch Infected, nhưng cái giá phải trả rất lớn khi ông bị phân thành 4 mảnh . Người của thị tộc nhanh chống đưa ông vào các bình đựng và phong ấn lối vào lăng mộ. Ngay khi đến trung tâm của lăng mộ , những kẻ gác mộ bằng đá sẽ xuất hiện và bạn phải chiến đấu với chúng. Cẩn thận vì chúng là đá nên kháng và sức chịu đựng rất cao. Kết thúc trận đấu, Baro dường như bị shock vì câu chuyện , anh yêu cầu Tenno trở về tàu. '*'''Nhận Inaros Chassic và chế tạo ngay. Phần 3. Fulfill the third vessel's challenge Baro giờ đây tin vào câu chuyện liên quan đến Inaros và nhờ Tenno hoàn thành câu đố cuối cùng về vị cứu tinh cổ đại của sao hỏa. Lần này sẽ có vài con hiếm nên cẩn thận. Đòi hỏi bạn nên có team vì solo khá lâu # Denial Bursa: thuộc tộc Corpus , làm nhiệm vụ bảo vệ ở map Nereid-Neptune sẽ gặp khá nhanh . # Manic: thuộc Grineer , gã này khá mạnh , nhiệm vụ săn boss trên Uranus sẽ cho cơ hội gặp hắn khi có alam. # Juggernaut: thuộc tộc Infected, là thú cưng của Stalker. Hiện nay cách nhanh nhất là nhiệm vụ tuần liên quan infected của Dravo trong relay bất kì. Vẫn như mọi lần, cát đầy bình và chúng ta quay lại Ara. Lần này Grineer sẽ đông hơn, nhưng cũng chả vấn đề gì. Baro thú nhận anh sẽ làm mọi thứ lúc này không phải vì tiền, chỉ cầu xin Tenno bảo vệ lăng mộ và bí mật của nó. Hãy chắc chắn bạn đủ mạnh và có thêm một bạn đồng hành tin cậy. Đây là cánh cửa cuối cùng , kẻ bảo vệ sẽ mang hình dạng của Inaros, đồng thời triệu hồi người đá khổng lồ với những cục đá ném khá đau. Xong hết thì giọng nói cuối cùng sẽ tiếc lộ chúng ta biết đứa trẻ trong câu chuyện được kể đó chính là '''Baro, còn người kể chuyện chính là mẹ của anh, bà giấu anh ta đi và nói rằng hãy cầu xin sự cứu giúp của Inaros, còn bản thân bà làm mồi nhử và bị Grineer giết chết như những người trong thị tộc. Kí ức đau thương đó ,Baro đã bị mất đi vì quá shock, nhưng nhờ Tenno anh đã nhớ lại mọi chuyện, rằng mẹ anh đã cứu anh, và Baro là kẻ sống sót cuối cùng của thị tộc. Anh hi vọng Tenno sẽ giúp Inaros hồi sinh lần nữa, giống với lời gửi gấm Titania của Silvana . Mảnh Blue Print cuối cùng , systems sẽ thuộc về bạn. Giờ bạn có thể đúc một con warframe xấu nhất cái vũ trụ này rồi đấy, vui chứ. Media SANDS OF INAROS QUEST - The Complete Guide warframe Inaros Quest Vessel Symbols meaning!!! ( Learn who you have to destroy) de:Die Sande des Inaros es:La arena de Inaros pt:Areias de Inaros zh:INAROS 之沙